Sealed with Scratches on a pole
by PriorToMe
Summary: Percy and Annabeth, are in the third grade. But don't particularly like each other. But when a playdate is set up for the two, will they be able to manage? Read to find out..(Duuhh.) Slightly OOC. AU. ONESHOT** or is it...Hmmm? Keep an eye out. Me haves plans... EDITED. Thank you to my beta Galxychld


**Ok, I know, I know. You can put the torches and pitchforks away. I removed the first story, then didn't post a new one for a while. But, that other was just...no. Anyway, so basically here's my first story. It was actually planned, read over like a hundred times, and I love the title. Enjoy or whatever.**

**A huge thanks to my Beta Galxychld.**

**DISCLAIMER: Urm...you get it.**

"Athena, hi, this is Sally, Sally Jackson," the woman said into the phone.

"Sally, hi."

"How are you?" Ms. Jackson questioned.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. And you?"

"Same. Listen, I was wondering. Percy and Annabeth are the same age; I know they're a little old for it, but how about we set up a little play date?"

"That sounds perfect. I can barely get Annabeth to play with anyone. How's tomorrow at 2 down by Central Park?" Athena asked.

"Sounds good. See you then," Sally said, hanging up the phone.

"Perce!" Sally yelled towards the stairs at her son.

"Yeah, mom?" he yelled back, coming down the stairs.

"I have the greatest news. I just set up a play date for you with Athena Chase's daughter, you know, Annabeth," Sally said, like she was doing him a favor.

He groaned. "You mean that really stuck-up girl. No way am I going to do anything with that little nerd," he said with a scowl on his face.

"Perseus Jackson, you will go to that play date tomorrow, and you're going to dress _nice_," she said referring to his backwards cap and cargos. "And you are going to _be _nice."

He groaned again, and stomped back up stairs.

"And you won't have an attitude, or no video games for a week," she called up to him.

He quickly turned his stomping into light steps, and she smiled to herself.

_Next morning_

Percy's alarm went off at 7, and he rolled over to stop it, but kept rolling until he hit the ground with a _thud_.

"Percy get up!" Sally said walking into his room, where she found him on the ground groaning.

"I'm up! I'm up!" he yelled, taking his stance.

She laughed to herself as her son stumbled, then gained his balance. His groggy look told it all. He was still tired.

"Perce, what time did you go to bed last night?" she asked.

"Umm... around 11ish," he replied with a shrug, walking towards the bathroom.

She let out an exasperated sigh. She knew ever since his father left, he had this temper and attitude. However, she understood what he was going through, so she pushed it aside.

Percy turned on the shower, and returned to his room to grab some clothes, only to be stopped by his mother.

"I already got you out some clothes. They're appropriate for this occasion," she said, slyly smiling.

He grunted and returned to the bathroom. He hated when she picked out his clothes, like for Sunday dinners and stuff. He always wore some fancy, stuffy clothes, hanging around his fancy, rich family. His bathroom itself was big enough to be a bedroom. But there was no point in arguing about the clothes, so he let it go.

He reached the shower, and stripped down. Once he got in, he shivered from the temperature, so he bumped it up a bit. The steam rose and soothed his stress. He wet his hair before covering it in shampoo. He scrubbed, then rinsed. He quickly applied conditioner and Axe before getting out.

He wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door to call out his mom's name.

"Just a second!" she yelled back from his room.

She entered, and handed him a pair of khaki slacks, black dress shoes, a white button-down shirt and a white and khaki sweater vest.

He sighed, holding the clothes at arm's length, and quickly dressed himself. He grabbed a comb and tried settling his unruly hair. It sort of cooperated; now instead of a mop of shaggy black curls, it looked like a neat pile…of shaggy black curls.

He brushed his teeth. He didn't want Miss "Wise Girl" to have to smell his funky sleep breath. Not that he cared. He just didn't want his game system taken.

He ran down the staircase, and came to a stop when he smelled pancakes, and hopefully bacon. Sally smiled as she saw her son turn the corner.

She looked him up and down before saying, "Well you look handsome."

He looked down and smoothed his shirt. "Thanks," he said.

He hopped on the stool at the bar, and waited for his plate of blue pancakes drizzled in syrup with a side of bacon. Oh, how he loved his mother's blue pancakes. He grimaced as he remembered the joke. She set them down in front of him, and he quickly dug in.

"Percy, slow down, sweetie," she said with a smile. But that only seemed to make the food disappear faster.

He finished, and placed the utensil and plate in the sink. But with the syrup all over his cheeks and face, she didn't really think he used the fork at all.

She wet a napkin, and beckoned him over. Once he reached her, she tried vigorously wiping it off. He struggled to move away.

"Perce, let me get it, please," she pleaded.

Once he broke out of her grip, he dashed upstairs. She sighed again, and decided to remind him of their departure time.

"Perce, we'll be leaving in a few. I have some errands to run. And I have-

"Okay!" he called back, cutting her off.

She cleaned the counter, and decided to get ready herself.

Later that day, they pulled into a parking spot just outside the old oak entrance.

Sally looked in the back seat at her son playing on his Gameboy. She guessed he was winning, from the victorious look on his face.

She smiled. "Ready?" she asked, knowing his answer.

He sighed, and mumbled something like "As ready as I'll ever be."

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked.

"Nothing," he mumbled.

He exited the red Lexus, and he immediately spotted Ms. Chase. She waved them over, and once they reached them, Sally said, "So sorry if we kept you waiting. I had to run a few errands."

"It's fine. Annabeth and I decided to arrive a little early," she said smiling and greeting Percy.

He returned the greeting, and Athena called Annabeth over, who was currently playing on the swings. She quickly ran over to them, her princess curls flying behind her.

She came to a stop. "Hi, Ms. Jackson."

"Hello, Annabeth. How are you?"

"I'm fine, you?" she replied, brushing the loose curls that slipped out away from her face.

"Same here," Sally replied.

She then turned to Percy.

"Percy," she said, her greeting short and only partially polite.

"Annabeth," he replied in the same way.

She fidgeted with her pink dress, then decided to speak.

"Mom, I'm going back to the swings," she said, looking up at her mother.

"Okay sweetie, but take Percy along with you," Athena replied, smiling at Percy, who returned it. It was almost impossible not to smile back when Ms. Chase smiled at you.

"Fine," she grumbled. And she speedily walked back to the swing set. Percy chased after her, leaving their parents to walk off, probably to get Starbucks from the vender. When he caught up to her, he stopped her.

"Hey, what's the rush?" he asked.

She simply rolled her eyes, and asked him to move out of her way.

"Not until you tell me why you hate me so much," he said, standing his ground.

She sighed. "I don't hate you, mop head," she said trying not to laugh at him looking up at his hair with a pout, but she did crack a smile.

He noticed and said, "See, now we're getting somewhere," and nudged her side

She looked over at his goofy attempt to warm her up to him. She again rolled her eyes.

He sighed. "Look, I know you don't like me very much. So why don't we just _pretend_ that we do so that it makes it better for the both of us. Mom said if I don't _make nice_ she'll take away my game system, for a week!" His voice went up in outrage at the last part.

She sighed, and thought. A smile spread across her face. "Not a bad idea, seaweed brain. This might actually be the start of a good frienemieship."

"Ya know, I kinda like seaweed brain a lot better than mop head," he said, grinning.

For the next hour and a half they played tag, hide and go seek, swinging, (basically him pushing her), and having fun. They decided to take a rest, and both sat at the beginning of a slide facing the low sun.

"Ya know, you're not as bad as the guys say you are," he said to her. She looked kind of hurt so he added hurriedly, "Not that I care what they say. There all just a bunch of jerks."

Her sad look quickly turned to a small smile.

"I think you're kinda cool, for a nerd," he said jokingly.

She nudged his side with her elbow.

"Ouch, Wise Girl, that hurt," he said, dramatically grabbing his side. She laughed this time.

"You're not that bad either, for a seaweed brain," she stated with a smile, staring at the sinking sun. This time he nudged her. They both looked out into the distance. He slowly moved to grab her hand, and she didn't protest, but she blushed madly. They stayed that way until an idea popped into his head.

He quickly pulled her down the slide next to his, and she yelped.

"What the heck was that for?" she practically yelled.

He dragged her before she could protest to a pole underneath the slides. He quickly looked around.

"What are you looking for?"

No answer.

"What. Are. You. Looking. For.?"

Still no reply.

"Perseus-

"Bingo," he said as he spotted what he was searching for. He let go of her hand, and jogged to pick it up. He returned to her with a small jagged rock in hand.

"A rock?" she asked with eyebrows raised.

He stalked up to the pole, and knelt. He slowly started writing. The rock sliding along the metal made a screeching noise.

"Umm," he said, perplexed. "How do you spell seaweed?"

She smiled, and took rock from him, but before she started to write she asked, "Why?"

He smiled and said "Because I want to permanently write our nicknames on here."

She smiled wider this time, and wrote his _nickname_ onto the pole. He smiled when she finished, and took the rock from her and wrote her name.

"There," he said, standing.

They both stared at the words. "Seaweed brain" and "Wise Girl" looked oddly good together. He tapped on his chin and thought.

"It needs…something," he blurted out. He quickly added a heart around it all. She was stunned, and looked over to him. Her cheeks were quickly turning a reddish color. He saw this and grinned.

"Anything you want to add, Annie?" he asked.

"Don't call me…Annie," she said, her expression showing what she thought of the name.

"Okay, okay sorry, geesh," he said throwing his hands up.

She smiled, but hid it.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?" he responded.

"Are we…friends?" she asked searching his eyes for an answer.

He quickly smiled at this, and answered. "Of course we are. As a matter of fact-" He went back to the scrawled names and added _BFF_. "There, it's official. From here on forward I, Perseus Jackson, take this girl, Annabeth Chase, to be my best friend, forever," he said in his best British accent, his hand lifted like he was pledging something.

And Annabeth laughed all the while.

"_Ahem_," he said gesturing her to repeat it.

"Seriously?" she asked, one brow raised.

"Yeah, seriously, I just happen to take my BFF vows _very_ seriously," he said, smiling in the end.

She huffed, and then finally said, "Fine. From here on forward I, Annabeth Chase, take this annoying kelp head, that is in need of a serious haircut-"

"Hey!"

"Percy Jackson, to be my _best friend_, forever," she said, smiling when she finished, and he returned it.

They soon heard their parents calling after them. He stuck out his elbow, and she looped her arm with his, and she giggled.

As they were walking back, he said, "Ms. Annabeth Chase, I see the beginning of a beautiful friendship." He flung his arm out on the word _beautiful._ She laughed, and he did the same.

When they came to their parents they said their goodbyes.

Percy bowed jokingly, "Until next time, Ms. Chase."

Annabeth curtseyed, mocking him and his fake accent, "And you too, Mr. Jackson."

That day Percy left a happy boy. Not only did he get to keep his game, but he earned a best friend in the process.

**Ok so yeah, that's the story. Now...I've been thinking of posting a series of one-shots kinda like this one, but a lot better. Review, and tell me what you think?**

**Did you like it? I'm still kinda iffy about it. -Shrug.-**

**Check out my prof. **

**Review.**

DocX+**  
**


End file.
